A Trip Through The Zone
by TheScrubLord
Summary: My take on Danny's class going through the ghost zone. please review, I would love any advice to make my stories better.
1. Waking Up

Danny groaned as he sat up. blinking the sleep away, he looked around and saw green and purple swirls.

"Fuck," Danny cursed to himself. He got off the ground and looked around. He saw a large wreckage fire dancing around it. His class scatter across the ground, from what he can see, they only had only a few cuts and bruises. Danny jogged over towards Sams body. He checked her body for any injuries and was happy to see that she was ok. 'thank you undergrowth' Danny thought as he tried to wake her up.

Thanks to undergrowth, sam was developing ghost powers. So far she was able to turn invisible and intangible. she also had enhanced strength and a healing factor, not as strong as Danny's but still faster than normal.

After waking up Sam, he went over to wake Tucker up. Now that the trio was up they had to wake everyone else up. Danny had a wicked smile on his face, one that Sam and Tucker did not like. They knew Danny was about to do something stupid. Danny stood in front of his unconscious class and took a deep breath. Sam and Tucker covered their ears up.

"GHOST" Danny yell, loud enough to shake the ground they were on. Everyone jumped up. Maddie and Jack pulled out an ecto-blaster and started shooting randomly. The rest of his class were screaming like little girls. Danny was on the ground laughing until laughing, which caught the attention of everyone else.

"Oh god that was too funny," Danny said, getting back up. Everyone else glaring at him.

"Whats so funny Fenturd." Dash roared, as he marched over towards him. Danny saw him coming closer trying to be intimidating, which made Danny laugh harder.

"Oh man yall should have seen your faces, they were priceless," Danny replied, as his laughter died down. he looked over to Tucker.

"Please tell me you were recording," Danny said, gaining a nod from Tucker. By that time, Dash was in front of Danny, and he looked pissed.

"Wanna try that again Fentoad." Dash threatened, putting a fist up to Danny's face. Danny smirked.

"Please, don't tempt him," Sam said Dash was about to comment but Maddie beat him to it.

"Why on Earth would you do something, so stupid like that, don't you know you could have started a panic." Danny just looked at her, then turned around.

"Not as stupid as bring a bunch of high schools senior to the ghost zone," he muttered, walking over to Sam and Tucker.

A few minutes pass, everyone was salvaging whatever they could from the wreckage. So far, they were able to get a first aid kit, a few granola bars and a bag of clothes. Everything else was destroyed in the crashed, causing Paulina to cry since she couldn't get her make-up.

Mr. Lancer walked over to Maddie and Jack, who were making sure that the blasters they had were still working.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, how are we gonna get out now?" he asked a little worried

"uh. were... not. sure." they both said sheepishly.

"WHAT!" Mr. Lancer yelled out "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW." All eyes were on Maddie and Jack.

"we never actually been here before," they said rubbing the back of their necks (now we know where Danny gets it from). Everyone started to panic, screaming about how they gonna die. They were getting louder and it was starting to hurt Danny's sensitive ears.

"Shut up," Danny yelled. It was instantly quite. "Thank you. I know how to get out." Danny said. The reaction was just as he expected.

"Yeah right."

"Who would believe you Fentonia"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE BEEN HERE BEFORE." Danny had to cover his ears because of Maddie's volume. She started to march over to him, ready to chew him out.

"Before you yell again, I had too. Remember when to were talking to your sister about the divorce. I thought you were talking about you guys. I had accidentally knocked a present he got for you so I went in and got it. After that, i just keep coming back." Danny said. Maddie's glare didn't fall at.

"Never do something dangerous like that again, and when we get back we're gonna have a long talk," she growled before walking back over to Jack. Danny sighed, she was being difficult like always.

Ever since the end of freshman year, Danny has openly gone against what his parents believed about ghost causing tension in the house.

"Alright, guys get ready because it gonna be a long walk," Danny said starting to turn around.

"I am not following a loser. I bet I could lead us out." Dash said, most of the class were agreeing with Dash. Mr. Lancer was about to say something but Danny, surprisingly be him to it.

"Ok Dash, if you think you can lead us out, which direction should we go," Danny said, annoyed that the blond jock was really trying to upstage him now of all time.

"uh, that way," Dash said pointing down a path to the right.

"Ok have fun, tell Wight I said hi." Danny paused for a second. "if he doesn't kill you first." he said turning around and walking down the path to the left, Sam and Tucker right behind him.

Everyone paled and run behind Fenton. The Adults in the back. Maddie was still fuming about the fact that Danny has been in the ghost zone before her.


	2. A little fun with Skulker

The group has been walking for ten minutes and Danny had to stop Sam from trying to maul Paulina three times. She has been complaining since they started walking and Danny was about to let Sam loose on her. Sam was currently muttering to herself about different ways she can make the Hispanic girl shut. When she mutter something about ripping off those perfect little hands of her and shoving them down her throat, Danny knew he had to do something. Danny turned around and walked to Paulina.

"Paulina can you please be quite. You are gonna attract unwanted attention." Danny said.

"But my feet hurt, I can't walk anymore," she whined. Danny rolled his eyes. 'We just had to go to the ghost zone. Not a beach or something, I really don't want to deal with this.' Danny thought. Danny was about to says something but was interrupted by a menacing laughter from above.

Everyone looked up. There was a mechanical man, with a flaming mohawk floating above them.

"I finally found you welp, now your pelt is mine," Skulker said. There was a chorus of eew's and gross.

"Can you come back later, kinda dealing with something," Danny said, shocking the class. He would normally disappear by now. Skulker laughed.

"Why when I can get you now," he said diving at the class. Maddie and Jack pulling out their blasters, firing like crazy to stop the ghost. Val in the back cursing since her father took her weapons. Skulker simply dodges each shot, a cannon popping out from his shoulder.

Skulker started to fire upon the crowd causing them to disperse, except for Danny. When Skulker got closer, two glowing green blades came from his arm. He was swing at Danny, missing every time make him madder.

Maddie and Jack Screaming behind him. Danny rolled his eyes as he ducked another swing.

"Skulker when are you gonna learn that you can't beat me. Skulker roared and dove at Danny. Instead of ducking like before, Danny steps towards Skulker grabbing his metallic arm. He performed a judo throw, forcing Skulker on the ground still holding his arm. Danny put a foot on Skulker's chest and ripped his arm off.

"Dammit welp it took me a day to fix that." skulker yelled. Danny just smiles before reaching for the head. With a quick yank, Skulker's head was now in Danny's hands. Most of the class screamed at the sight.

"Calm down, it's not really him," Danny said digging through helmet pulling out a small green blob, cursing Danny's very existence. Danny chuckled, then another evil smile came across his face, Sam and Tucker sigh.

Danny picked up the ripped off arm. He threw skulker up a little before smacking him with his arm as if he was a baseball. Skulker flew across the green sky, yelling until he faded into the distance.

"Home run" Danny cheered before tossing the arm across the path along with the rest of his metal body. Everyone was staring at Danny, not believing what they were seeing. They all shook out of their shock when Dash tried to make himself seem tougher.

"I bet I could have done that, I am stronger than Fentoad. That ghost probably was a weakling anyway." Dash said poking out his chest. He was not gonna let Fenton show him up.

"Is that why you were screaming like a little girl?" Sam said. Dash glared at her and she just gave him an innocent smile.

"Come, guys, we need to start walking," Danny said and started walking ahead. Everyone following behind him. Maddie, Jack and Val walking with their mouths open, still in shocked at what Danny just did.

The group was walking for about five minutes before Paulina started to complain again. They were walking for about a half hour before Sam got sick of hearing the Hispanic girls voice.

"I swear if you don't shut up.."

"You'll do what curse me with you voodoo magic." Paulina sneered. Sam dove a Paulina ready to claw her eyes out. She almost did too, if it wasn't for Danny being faster than her. He caught her mid jump, throwing her on his shoulder. She was trying and failing to get down so that could rip that shallow little girl head had shrieked and ran behind Dash.

She peeked out, "See she was trying to get me with those things she called fingers." Some of the class started to giggle, which was really pissing Danny off.

"Whats the matter no spells you can cast?" Paulina continued. Danny had enough and yelled out "ENOUGH." It sounded like his voice shook the zone itself. Everyone backed up, for the first time scared of the raven-haired boy. Sam instantly stop squirming and shrink back, if that was possible.

Danny glared at Paulina, she nearly pissed herself.

"Paulina, if you don't stop acting like a stuck up brat, it's not helping anyone and fucking annoying." Dash was about to step up but a glare from Danny stopped him. He then looked at Sam who was still on his shoulder. She shrinks back more trying to get away from the gaze.

He put her down and walked ahead of the group, everyone following behind him, Sam with her head down. An hour later they stopped at a cave.

"We will be staying here for the night," Danny said. It was clear that he was still pissed.

"What about food?" Someone called out. Danny stood there for a second before saying.

"I take care of it get some sleep, I'll wake you up when the food is here."

"And how exactly are you gonna get food?" Maddie said. There was no food in the ghost zone so how was he gonna get food.

"Don't worry about it." was all he said before he to the opening of the cave. Leaving everyone else wondering about how he was gonna get food.


	3. Our little Ghost Dog

The class awoke to Danny walking in with a several bags in his hands, everyone was puzzled as to where he got the food from until they saw a little green pup bounding behind Danny.

"You" Valerie roared, pointing to the green dog. Danny looked behind him and face-palmed.

Maddie and Jack wiped out their blasters.

"Stop aside Danny, we can take care of the ghost," Maddie said.

"Sorry can't do that," Danny said. He was not gonna let them hurt Cujo, Dani would kill him.

"What. Why that little mutt ruined my life." Val was about to march forward but Cujo grew. No longer was he the cute little puppy, he was now a seven foot tall, monstrous rottweiler.

Cujo growled at Val, Maddie, and Jack. Most of the class began to back up, fearing their safety. Val got into a defensive stance ready to fight, while Maddie and Jack aimed at the now enlarge ghost dog.

"Don't shoot, I'll take care of it," Danny shouted. Maddie and Jack didn't even seem to hear him, so he started to walk towards them, Cujo still behind him.

Danny stood right in front of Maddie and Jack.

"Move son, so we can destroy, that piece of ectoplasmic scum," Maddie ordered, earning a frown for Danny.

"No, you will put your guns down and let me handle it." The authority in his voice made the lower their weapons and blink in surprise. Danny turned to Cujo.

"Down boy," Danny said, Cujo immediately stop growling sitting down shrinking back to his puppy form. Everyone's jaw dropped expect Tucker and Sam.

"Good boy," Danny said walking over to Cujo petting his head. Cujo barked cheerfully, bouncing into Danny's arms, producing a smile to Danny's face.

"Alright boy, go to Pandora, I'm sure she is waiting for you," Danny said. Cujo barked again leaping out of his arms and sprinting off, leaving a dust trail behind him.

That happy look disappeared off of Danny's face when he turned around and saw Val glaring at him.

"Why were you with Phantom's dog, don't you know they ruined my life." she yelled.

"Tell me how they ruined your life? All he did was get his squeaky toy from the lab. He uses to be a guard dog there. If you don't believe me ask your father when we go home. The only downside that happened was that your father loses that job but has another one. One where he can spend more time with you as a family unlike before. You also made friends that won't turn their back on you when you in trouble unlike before." His voice increasing in volume as he continued. "So tell me how exactly did he ruin your life. It may not be perfect but he didn't ruin it." Danny said, a frown back on his face. He just couldn't be happy for five minutes before someone pissed him off again.

Val looked a little ashamed, he was right, she did get to spend more time with her dad. Something she was never able to do after her mother passed away. Not to mention Danny and his friends took her in when she was kicked out of the A-list. She backed up a little a sad look on her face. Danny sighed before throwing the bags of food on the ground.

"Eat fast were leaving in 20 minutes," Danny said before walking back to the cave exit. Sam and Tucker running after him. Inside the bag were granola bars, bottles of water, and packs of cookies.

Outside the cave, Danny was striking a nearby boulder to calm down. Chipping away at it piece by piece until nothing was left for him to hit. Sam walked over to him and placed a hand on his back.

"No need to worry Sam, just blowing off some steam," Danny said turning around.

"Are you sure?" she asked worried about Danny. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, it's just this trip is so annoying. Why couldn't we go somewhere we could actually relax? Not to mention Maddie and Jack never been here before. Who in their right mind brings high school students to the ghost zone." Danny raged.

"Apparently they do but don't worry so much. We are near Pandora's Palace, from there we could just take a carriage to Frostbite." Sam said trying to cheer Danny up. It worked, Danny smiled and gave Sam a hug. Kissing her on the top of her head. Sam blushed a little at the sudden contact.

"Lovebirds.'" Tucker said snickering from behind.

"And you know it," Sam said sticking out her tongue. Danny chuckled. The trio walked back into the cave.

"Alright everyone, get ready to head out," Danny called out. The class groaned but complied getting up. When the group was ready to leave, Danny notices that smoke was starting to come in. Realizing what was happening Danny yelled out.

"Hold your breath." It was too late as the class had already fallen unconscious and he wasn't too far behind. Before Danny fell unconscious he saw a figure walking through the smoke.

"Humans in the Ghost Zone. That's against the rules." the figure said before Danny fell unconscious.


	4. A chat with Walker

The class groaned as they rose from the cold hard floor. They were in a dull gray dusty cell barely big enough to fit everyone.

"This so not good for my skin," Paulina said trying to wipe the dust off of her clothes. Sam glared at her before doing a head count. Tucker saw this and did the same both realizing that they were missing someone.

"Where's Danny," Sam screamed out, shoving people to the side as she started to look through the empty cell.

"Who cares, where's Phantom, he was supposed to save me already," Paulina said looking at her nail. Sam was about to lunge at the Hispanic girl, ready to take her head off.

"Glad to see I'm missed," Danny said from across the hall. He was chained, forced to stand. his cuffs were glowing green.

"Danny!" Sam practically flew to the bars trying to get to Danny, Maddie not far behind her.

"Are you ok Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Of course I'm ok, I mean I just chained to a wall, in a prison, with a warden that doesn't like me," Danny said sarcastically. Maddie didn't to catch because she was in tears. Mumbling about how her baby boy was hurt. Danny rolled his eyes and looked back to Sam.

"Is everyone in the class ok, can't really tell from here," Danny said. Everyone looked at him like he just grew another head.

"Always playing the hero, aren't ya punk," Walker said as he walked through the hall facing Danny.

"How are you doing, Walky, how's the office doing?" Danny a smile on his face. Walker growled at him making Danny smile more. He walked over to Danny and punched him in the gut, knocking the air from his lungs.

"Because of your constant rule breaking its still being repaired," He then smiled "But I know how you can repay for the damaged." Walker walked over to a table with weapons and tools on it. He picked up brass knuckles then walked over to Danny a proceeded to be Danny. Leaving bruises all over his body. After a few minutes Walker stop.

"What's the matter Walky, tired already, you must be getting old," Danny said a grin on his face. Every was in shock. Danny just got beat, and he now bloody yet he still taunts this ghost. What is wrong with him.

"That mouth is gonna get you in trouble punk," Walker growled before walking back over to the table picking up a whip.

"Oh, a whip I'm so scared." Danny taunted.

"Please stop hurting my baby, he did nothing wrong," Maddie screamed, finally bring able to use her voice. Walker turned around and laugh. Danny would have laughed too if his body wasn't hurting.

"Did nothing wrong, this punk broke nearly every rule in my book." Walker laughs as he turned back around.

"Well more than half your rules would prevent me from saving people, and I'm pretty sure one says my existence is against the rules. I'll have to check again." Danny said as if he was in, though.

Walker growled again and started swing at Danny. Danny not making a sound the entire time. Most of the class wondering how he wasn't screaming bloody murder yet.

"Come on Walker, you got to try harder than that." Danny taunted. Walker growled and swung the wipe across his face, leaving cut over his eye.

Walker smiled when he saw Danny clench his teeth trying to prevent a scream from escaping.

"If you want to be so stubborn, maybe I should pay a visit to that little brat of yours. She has broken a number of rules as well." Danny growled at Walker.

"I swear if you touch a single hair on her head I will make you experience every ring of hell," Danny yelled, pulling against the chains reaching for walkers throat.

"Well, let's see about that," Walker said leaving the room. A minute later he came back with a guard and a little girl struggling in their grip. She had white hair and green eyes like Phantom's. She also had glowing green cuffs on.

When the Guard saw Danny, he froze, fearing his after-life. Danny's eyes promised obliteration, thanks to the faint red glow from Danny's eyes. Walker Didn't notice the guard stop, a little too happy about getting his revenge on Danny.

Walker pulled out to two objects from under his white trench coat. It was a white collar and small remote with a dial on it. He turned around to put it on the little girl but got a kick between the legs. Walker doubled over from the pain, dropping to his knees.

Thanks to the guard still being scared of Danny, he was still frozen by the entrance of the cell.

The little girl ran behind Walker and grab a set of keys before running over to Danny. When he was released he hugged the little girl before telling her to free the others. Danny in the meantime walked over to Walker, the red glow in Danny's eyes becoming a little more visible.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch her," Danny growled. His voice sounded more like Dan's and scared everyone, causing most of the class to back away from the bars. Walker turned around, still in pain from the blow between the legs, and froze. He has never been so scared in his life, he knew he messed up this time.

Danny picked Walker up and then threw him into the wall. Before he could slide down it, his head was grabbed and repeatedly slammed into the wall. When he was let go there was a giant green stain on the wall.

Walker dropped to the ground, barely conscious until he felt something push on his chest. He looked up and saw Danny with his hand above his core. Danny started to push down digging into Walker's chest causing him to scream out in pain. This caught the attention of everyone. They looked over to see Danny's arm in the ghost chest, the ghost trying frantically to get away before he screamed louder.

Danny was grabbing his core and slowly putting pressure on it. The pressure he applied the louder Walker screamed. Danny was about to crush it until he felt a pair of tiny arms around his chest. He looked back to see the little girl hugging him, tears coming down her face.

"Daddy, please stop. This isn't like you. You're not a monster. Please don't become one." she whispered so that only he could hear her.

Danny removed his arm from his chest, ectoplasm-covered half his forearm. He turned around and hug the little girl, calming her down so that the would stop crying.

"It's ok baby girl, I'm not gonna turn to a monster," he said. Danny stood up and glared at the guard, who stiffened under his intense glare.

"Free my class, leave my sight and make sure no one tries to stop me. If anyone so much as thinks about it or I'm coming after your head." Danny growled. The guard nodded, before opening the cell with his class in it and taking off down the hall.

Everyone was standing in shock. Not only did Danny get free, but he pretty much destroyed a ghost with his bare hands, and then scared the shit out of the other and even though most were to pride to admit it (Dash), he scared them as well. The normally friendly Danny Fenton just did a one-eighty.

"Let's go," Danny commanded breaking everyone out of their thought on what just happened. They walked through the corridors, every guard had their head down trying to avoid the gaze of the raven-haired boy. The ghost in the cell backed away from the bars. If it wasn't obvious before, it was now. Danny was dangerous.

They finally reached outside. when Danny saw that everyone was out he let out a breath of relief before clasping, the last thing he heard was Sam and Dani yelling his name.


	5. Enter Pandora

"Danny/Daddy!" Sam and Dani screamed, racing to his side. Dani was able to successfully catch Danny before he face-planted. Sam turned Danny over, his eyes were close and his shirt was cover in blood and ectoplasm.

"Tucker call Pandora, we need a carriage, NOW!" she yelled.

"Already did, she should be here soon," Tucker replied walking over with the first aid kit. Tucker was about to sit down next to Sam when Maddie cried out.

"Oh my baby boy," cried out running to Danny trying to hug him. She was stopped by Tucker holding his hand in front of her.

"Let me pass, I need to get to my son." She yelled trying to get past the techno geek. Tucker move in sync with Maddie, not allowing her to get any closer than she was.

"I can't let you do that, Danny really needs to be patched up and he only trusts Sam to do that."

"Why wouldn't he trust me, I'M HIS MOTHER," she roared. She was gonna continue to argue but Jack put a hand on her shoulder, dragging her away. Fighting his hold the entire time.

Everyone turned back to Sam and Danny, who had his shirt off. Most of the blood and ectoplasm was washed away, showing cuts, bruises and scars. What caught the class by surprise was Danny's body, not really expecting it from a kid that was failing gym. He had the build of a runner, which made a few of the girls drool a little. The scars only making him look better in their eyes.

"If you have a weak stomach I advise you turn around," Sam said. The class looked confused until they saw her pull out a curved needle. Almost instantly the class turned around. A few of the males continued to look until the needle pierced his skin, making them cringe and turn around.

Sam started to stitch the wounds on Danny's chest. Moving as swiftly but precise so, going over his body like the millions of times she has done before. When she finished stitching and bandaging Danny, he opened his eye and sat up slowly.

"You were awake the entire time weren't you," Sam said helping Danny to his feet. Danny nodded. Maddie broke free from Jack's grip and started to run to Danny, wanting to give him a hug. This time Sam was the one that stopped her.

"Let me get to my son." Maddie nearly yelled.

"Sorry Mrs. Fenton, but Danny is still hurt and you trying to hug him won't help him," Sam said a little irritation in her voice. Maddie looked away a little sheepishly. How could she forget that he was just stitched up? Maddie thought then realize something.

"What, where did you learn to stitch like that, it was better most professionals," Maddie asked.

"I want to become a Vet, so I looked up different things and taught myself." She said turning around.

"But that the way you did it made it seem like you have been doing it all your life," Maddie said. Sam just walked over to Danny acting like she didn't hear what Maddie said. Sam told Danny that Tucker called Pandora to give them a ride to her palace.

Danny walked away from the four and over to his class and "parents". His shirt with still missing, showing off his body with some of the scars he had peeking out. He also has his right eye wrapped. He cleared his throat and everyone's eyes were on him. Some from the female population making him feel a little uncomfortable.

"We will wait here for a while, I have a friend coming to pick us up," Danny said. Before Maddie or Jack could say anything, Danny put up his hand stopping them.

"Before you ask yes they are a ghost, no she is not evil, all ghost are not evil so please restrain yourself. That means no shooting at them, no calling them scum." Danny said glaring a little at his Maddie, Jack, and Val, who was looking sad as she looked at him, then towards Dani.

"Also she is royalty, please treat her with respect, I really don't want to deal with her getting mad." Maddie and Jack didn't believe him about ghost not being evil, of course, they were the experts not him. Before they could argue that ghost were evil and needed to be eliminated a huge carriage, stopped in front of them. It was silver with a golden trim. The horses in front were skeletons with fire for hair. Out stepped a nine-foot tall lady, wth teal color skin and pink flaming hair. She had four arms and wore gold and black ancient greek battle armor. She had a spear in her hand and she looked pissed.

Danny was about to greet the Pandora when Maddie and Jack jumped in front of him with their weapons out yelling "GHOST".


	6. Chat with Parents

Maddie and Jack were about to pull the trigger but Danny stepped in the way, a frown on his face.

"What did I just say, now the weapons got to go," Danny said

"We are not handing over blaster, especially with that thing here," Maddie said. The frown on Danny's face deepened. He reached up grabbing both weapons before crushing them in his hands, shocking his "parents".

"Now I don't have to worry about those," Danny said with a smirk, turning around.

"Danny wait, it's dangerous to be near them," Maddie yelled. Danny ignores her and kept walking towards Pandora.

"Geiá sou mitéra," (hello mother) Danny said, everyone confused on what he just said.

"geiá sou lígo ippótis mou elpízo na eínai entáxei. ótan paírno sta chéria mou stráta eínai to gonna epithymía ítan poté éna fántasma." (hello, my little knight I hope you are ok. when I get my hands on walker he is gonna wish he was never a ghost.)

"ídi sas nikísei se aftó. schedón katéstrepse pyrína tou, ótan aftós prospáthise na vlápsei Dani," (already beat you to it. almost destroyed his core when he tried to hurt Dani) Danny replied. Pandora smiled down on Danny.

Dani popped up from behind Dani, her eyes wide.

"Giagiá" (grandma) she yelled jumping into Pandora's four arms.

"It's good to see you to my little polemistís,"(warrior) Pandora said hugging the little girl.

"Come on we should get to the Palace, I'm sure your group is hungry," Pandora said walking to the carriage, Dani still in her arms. Danny, Sam, and Tucker right behind. Everyone followed behind the trio, Maddie and Jack last because they were glaring at the carriage, not trusting the ghost at all.

Eventually, everyone was in and they were on their way to Pandora's palace. In the carriage, Danny sat next to Pandora, who still had Dani in her arms. Sam was next to him and Tucker was next to her. Val sat next to Tucker a little uncomfortable near the giant women, next to her was the nerds, then Lancer, A-listers, normal kids and finally the Fenton, who were glaring at Pandora.

The carriage was in quite other than the occasional giggle from Dani and Pandora. Mr. Lancer decided to break the silence, with some questions that have been plaguing him for a while.

"Danny, where did you learn greek from." Danny looked over to him.

"I learned it from my Mitéra," Danny said pointing to Pandora. Mr. Lancer had to think for a while trying to remember what mitéra meant. It only took a few seconds but when he finally remembered what it meant he started to get a little worried.

"Why do you call..." Mr. Lancer tried off not knowing Pandora's name.

"My name is Pandora," she supplied making Mr. Lancer eyes to bulge.

"As in Pandora's box, Pandora." She nodded with a smile on her face. Mr. Lancer stared in shock. Who would guess they would meet, the Pandora.

"Umm..Why does Danny call you mother." He tried to whisper the last part, not wanting to get a reaction from Maddie but unlucky for them she did and she was pissed.

"WHAT!" she shrieked, everyone covering their eye, trying and failing to block out the noise.

"That thing is not your mother I am," she yelled. A frown appeared on his face.

"One you will not call her a thing, she is a lady. Second, she is my mitéra since you were so busy working in the lab. You lost any and all rights to even think of yourself as a mother." Danny yelled back. Maddie was not gonna take that.

"What do you mean I lose the right as a mother. I raised you."

"No, Jazz raised me while you and Jack spent your days in the lab. She made sure I didn't starve while you'll play with weapons in the basement, she was the one that made sure I got to school, she was the one to comfort me when I had nightmares. You did nothing but give birth to me, after that you practically handed me over to jazz who was only four a the time. She didn't get to spend time with friends because she was watching me, all because you were too busy with a new invention. I was lucky to meet Pandora, who was more than happy treating me a son, at least now Jazz can enjoy her life a little more," Everyone sat there shocked at what was going on.

"Danny, you will not take that tone with your mother," Jack said, for once losing the happy tone for a serious one.

"Don't even start, you are no better than her, constantly cleaning the fridge of food before anyone else could get anything to eat. Not to mention, everything you build ends up exploding, messing up the lab. And guess who has that privilege of cleaning up the mess you make. ME!" Danny yelled. Jack immediately fell silent. Both Maddie had their heads down, ashamed about what was just said. No one else talked for the rest of the ride, too afraid to upset the young boy.

They finally arrived at Pandora's Palace. The class looks amazed at the sight. Pearl white pillars rose high above them, around were beautiful rose bushes. The floor and stairs were made of marble with a red carpet in the middle.

"Everyone welcome to my home. There will be a feast later but until then I will have my servants show you to your rooms." Pandora said walking up the stairs.


	7. New member to the group

**Sorry, I haven't posted in a while had to work on 2 projects. Anyway here you go chapter 7 enjoy**

* * *

Everyone was in their rooms. They were paired in small groups. the nerds, A-listers, the adults, and the trio. Val decided to stick with the trio because she really needed to talk to Danny. As the grouped thinned, as they passed the rooms, Val was thinking about what she would say to him. Eventually on Val and the trio was left, Pandora taking Dani to the kitchen for a snack.

Danny was about to open the door to their room when he notices Val was still there. She seemed nervous about something.

"Is everything alright Val?" he said breaking her from her thought. Looking up, she had a tear in her eye.

"Come inside," he said leading her into the room, Sam, and Tucker right behind them. He sat he on the bed and knelt down in front of her, Tucker placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Val what's wrong?" he asked. She started to cry

"I so sorry Danny," she said confusing the trio. "I shot at you, I tried to kill you, I so sorry." she sobbed. Danny realized what she was talking about.

"So you finally figured out. It's ok I don't blame you," he said. She cried harder.

"It's not ok I at you, tried to kill you for three years, why didn't you tell me, Danny?"

"First, I already forgive you. You were tricked into thinking I was evil. Second, at first I didn't tell you because I thought you would hate me more but after what happened with Dani, I decided to try and tell you but you didn't listen. I was shoot first ask questions never." he said. Val cried harder, so ashamed that she spent three years trying to kill one of her few friends.

Sam decided to walk over and put a hand on her shoulder. Val looked up a little surprised that Sam didn't try to kill her.

"It's ok Val, he already forgave you. You don't have to cry," she said.

"Yeah, once Danny forgives you everything is alright." Tucker piped in. Val cried a little more pulling them into a tight hug. After a few minutes, she stopped crying, her eyes a little red.

"So... how did you figure out," Tucker said breaking the silence. Sam glared at him.

"What I'm curious." He said flinching from her gaze. Danny and Val chuckled.

"Dani is how I figured out. I feel stupid not realizing earlier, you too look so alike." Val said. They a laughed a little.

"I do have a question, when you collapsed outside the jail she called you dad, why? I thought yall were cousins." Val asked.

"Well even though we said we were cousins, she was actually supposed to be my clone. That dam fruitloop tried to clone me but fail. We aren't sure why she is female but I don't really care about that. The reason why she called me dad was because we both felt like we had more than a cousin type of relationship." He said with a smile on his face.

"You should have seen her face when I said I would be her dad." He said only to be cut off by tucker.

"Almost exactly like how Danny look when Sam said she wanted to go out with him," Tucker said pulling out his PDA and showing Val a picture. Danny and Sam blushed then dove at Tucker trying to get the PDA away from him.

Meanwhile...

Maddie and Jack were sitting on their bed. Mr. Lancer had left out almost as soon as he entered, not wanting to be around the two. Maddie and Jack were thinking what happened to Danny. He was never like this before, he uses to be so sweet and good. Now he is defending those ectoplasmic wastes of space.

"What gotten into him." she said out loud catching the attention of Jack.

"Don't he now that ghost are evil. They can't be trusted at all." She said getting up from the bed. Jack said nothing, knowing that she wasn't really paying attention to her surrounding, just venting her frustration. After twenty minutes, she finally calmed down.

"Where did, my baby boy go," Maddie said as she dropped back down on the bed next to Jack.

"Don't worry dear, we just need to talk some sense into him," he said with a smile. Maddie smiled back.

There was a knock at the door.

"Dinner is ready, I have come to take you there" came a female voice from behind the door. Maddie and Jack glared at the door before walking out and following the ghost to the dining hall.

At one end was Pandora, on her right was Danny and Sam. On Pandora's left was Dani and Tucker and Val. The rest of the class feeling in the seats. Maddie and Jack sat down and glared at everything in the room, when the food came in they glared at that as well not trusting them at all, who knows they probably poison the food.

Everyone had a good time, expect Maddie, Jack, and Paulina who was still thinking that Phantom would come for her. Eventually, everyone was done eating and went to sleep.


	8. The Growth

The next morning everyone was up eating breakfast in the dining hall. The trio was talking with Pandora while Val was playing with Dani. Maddie was still fuming over Danny being near the ghost and saying that she wasn't his mother.

After breakfast, Pandora let the group use on her carriages to leave, waving goodbye to them. Everyone was sitting in the carriage looking at Danny and Sam. Well in Maddie's case glaring.

Danny was in the back with his eyes closed. One arm around Sam who was leaning on his shoulder, and one hand playing with Dani's hair who was asleep on his lap. All the females of the class awed at the sight. Think about how cute they looked together, almost like a family. Tucker was to the side taking pictures for later, a smile on his and Val's face.

After riding for a few minutes Danny's eyes snapped open, a familiar blue mist coming out of his mouth. Danny turned towards the window.

A giant green vine was approaching the carriage, fast. he couldn't go ghost and make a shield, so he did the next best thing.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Danny screamed covering both Sam and Dani. A second later the carriage was split in half, knocking the class onto the ground beneath them. Luckily no one was hurt too badly. The worst being a sore bottom.

Danny got up, his eyes scanning the surrounding. He already knew who attacked and it wasn't good. Moments later, vines began to pool together until they formed a giant plant-like ghost, Undergrowth.

Danny growled, his eyes flashing green for a second. Undergrowth looked down at the group.

"I have finally been able to get my power back. Now flesh dweller, you shall be the first to see the start of the growth." Undergrowth said

"Not gonna happen," Danny yelled getting in a fighting stance. Dani floating next to him, hands glowing blue. Val, Sam, and Tucker were tight next to them ready to fight. The class behind were too scared to move and Maddie and Jack were looking for something to fight with.

"Ah, the young half, along with my daughter and it seems you did indeed produce an offspring," Undergrowth said

"I am not your DAUGHTER," Sam screamed at the top of her lungs. Danny's eyes started to glow blue. Luckily the class was behind him and didn't see this. Undergrowth didn't seem to care and shot vines towards the group. Dani raised her hands and fire ice at the vines freezing them. Undergrowth growled before swinging a Dani. She dodges the initial swing but didn't see the second one right behind it and was knocked away.

"DANI" Danny and Sam yelled. Danny snapped his head back towards Undergrowth, growling before charging at the overgrown weed. He was dodging vines that were getting in his way trying to get to Undergrowth. He missed one and was sent throw the air over some rocks.

"You are nothing but weeds to me a weed that I will remove from my garden," Undergrowth said, getting ready for another attack. He started to swing down until he was hit by a black and white blur. Undergrowth toppled over and in the air where he stood was Danny Phantom and he did not look happy.

Undergrowth knew he was in trouble unless he could find a way out of this. He looked around and saw Sam. He smirked before sending vines over to her, planning on taking over her mind like last time. Danny didn't notice the vines and started to charge at Undergrowth when suddenly vines wrapped around his body.

Danny looked around until he saw Sam in ghost form with a vine coming from the back of her neck. Sam started walking over to Danny, while Undergrowth got up. He was a triumphant smirk on his face as he looked down at Danny.

"It's over Halfa, I have my daughter back and there is nothing you can do about it." Undergrowth taunted, forgetting that Danny has ice powers. Danny growled before freezing the vines around him. The ice started to spread until it froze Sam up to the head. He then broke the vines and started shooting ice blast at Undergrowth, freezing pieces of him.

"How dare you touch, my little girl. How dare you try to control Sam again." Danny was flying closer to the plant ghost freezing more and more of the ghost until he was completely frozen. Danny landed on top of the ghost, glaring at the frozen ghost.

"I better not see you anywhere near them every again or I will rip your core from its body," Danny growled before bringing down a fist shattering the ice and Undergrowth, leaving behind a small plant. Danny picked up the plant and tossed it away from the group.

Danny walked over to Sam and unfroze her, and she changed from the ghost form and passed out. He set her on the ground near Tucker and Val before flying off. A few minutes later Danny came back in human form caring Dani in his arms. She was awake just had a serious headache. Maddie rushed over to Danny.

"Danny are you alright. Oh, why would you do something so stupid like trying to take on that ghost? Don't you know you could have been killed." Maddie said trying to check over Danny. Danny said nothing, he just keeps walking until he was next to Sam, who was still unconscious.

He brushed some hair away from her eyes before looking at the wrecked carriage. He sighed.

"Tucker can you see if you can call Frostbite," Danny said looking over to Tucker. He nodded before pulling out his PDA. Danny looked back to Sam and sighed. This was gonna be another long day.


	9. Icy Pick-up

Danny sat down beside Sam, A headache developing thanks to Undergrowth and Maddie. He sighs before looking back at the class.

"Where not gonna be moving for a while so you can all sit down if you want to." the all sat down in their little groups and started talking among their peers. Danny shook his head. Even after all that happened on the trip they still had to divide themselves into their normal groups.

The nerds were in a circle near the carriage talking about what just happened. Not only did Danny take a hard blow from the giant plant ghost but he came back as if nothing happened. It didn't even look like it left a mark or anything.

Dash and Paulina were talking about how cool Phantom looked completely forgetting everything around them. The rest of the A-list were looking around, probably scared that another ghost is gonna show up.

Tucker, Dani and Val walked over to Danny and Sam, a worried looked on all their faces. Dani dropped on Danny's lap since that seems to be her chair no matter where they were at. Dani was messing with Sam's head trying to see if there was any injury that they should be worried about.

Tucker and Val sat on the other side of Sam looking down at Sam.

"Sam's gonna be alright guys don't worry," Danny said, removing Dani's hands from messing up Sam's hair anymore.

"Well, Frostbite said he would be here as soon as possible," Tucker said. Val looked up from Sam's unconscious body.

"Who's Frostbite?" Val asked. Danny was about to reply but Tucker beat him to it.

"He's Danny's pet monster." Tucker snickered. Danny punched him in the arm.

"Oww, why am I always being abused," Tucker whined

"Maybe you think before you say something," Dani said laughing

"He is not my pet monster," Danny growled. "He is the ruler of the Far Frozen and a yeti that happens to be my friend," Danny said a playful glare pointed to Tucker.

"He and his people are also quite attached to you as well, right O' Great One," Dani said laughing jumping from Danny's lap so that she wouldn't be grabbed.

"Great One, why did she call you that?" Val asked

"Because of the time I saved the world and ghost zone from the Ghost King. Since then he would not stop calling that even though I begged him to stop." Danny whined. Val started laughing while Danny stuck his tongue out at them.

It was thirty minutes before Danny heard the carriage. He stood up and turned to his class.

"Can I have your attention," Danny called out. Everyone turned to Danny.

"Thank you, while we were waiting, I had Tucker get in contact with friends of ours. He will be here shortly with a carriage. We will be able to go home after we stop there. Now I must warn you. He and his people might look scary but I promise you that they are friendly unless to try to mess with me or his people. Also please do not disrespect them. The one coming is a King and very close friends of mine." Danny said glaring at Maddie and Jack, Maddie glaring right back.

"More like a pet," Tucker muttered earning him a slap on the back of the head by Danny.

"Oww, come on dude," Tucker whined. Val and Dani behind them giggling.

The class stared at him confused and Maddie wanted to argue that they could not be trusted because they were a ghost but her concern for Sam made her stay quiet. There were some things she wanted to check up on Sam about since she was being controlled by that ghost.

A few more minutes passed before a large carriage. It pulled up right next to Danny. Danny and Dani had a smile on their face when the large ghost Yeti stepped out of the Carriage.

"Ghost!" Maddie and Jack yelled making Danny lose his smile. The class started screaming while Maddie and Jack jumped in front of Danny in a defensive stance. Frostbite sensing the hostility also got into a fighting stance and growled at the two in front of him.

"ENOUGH" Danny yelled out, his voice was a little deeper than normal drawing the attention of everyone. The students stop screaming and but started to back away from Danny. They already saw what he does when he is mad and don't want to be on the receiving end of that.

"What did I just say." He yelled "I just told you that a friend of mine was coming. I told you that he is friendly, but no. You really just don't listen." Danny continued to yell, his eyes flashing green briefly. This didn't go unnoticed by Maddie.

Danny walked past Jack and Maddie, who tried to grab him, Jack trying to stop him from going near giant yeti while Maddie had something else in mind. Danny walked pass them and put a hand on Frostbites shoulder causing him to stop growling and look over at Danny. A smile grew on his face.

"Hello Great One, I am sorry about my behavior." Frostbite said.

"It's ok and thank you for coming to pick us up. I really appreciate it." Danny said.

"Anything for you Great One." Frostbite said before a something latched onto Frostbite's fury chest.

"Frostbite a missed you," Dani said hugging the yeti tighters.

"I have miss you as well little one. Come on we should head to the guest courters in the far frozen." Frostbite said with a smile, which scared the teens. He started walking back into the carriage with Dani still hugging him. Danny walked back to pick up Sam before walking back to the carriage. He sat in the back, Sam resting on his lap. Tucker, Val, Dani and Frostbite sat nearby while the rest of the class sat on the opposite side of the class.

The entire ride took thirty minutes, the whole time Danny, Tucker, Dani and Val was talking to Frostbite. Danny was also playing with Sam's hair who still hasn't woken up yet.

Dani was asking how the pups were doing in the village. Every time they would visit she would play with the little pups which usually ended with one of the houses turning into a battlefield.

Tucker was asking about anything new in the lab. Being the Tech savvy person he was, he spent most of his time with the mechanics and scientist of the Far Frozen.

Danny and Val were talking about all the equipment she would be able to use since she was now a part of team phantom, plus the training area would be perfect for when they trained.

The class was nearing the Far Frozen, almost everyone started to shiver from the decreasing temperature. Frostbite reached under his seat pulling out a long box with a bunch of fur coats. Everyone was nervous about taking one but took in the end since they didn't want to freeze. The only one's that didn't have one was Danny and Dani, which confused the class.

When they finally reached the Far Frozen, everyone was glad they had a fur coat. Everywhere you looked there was either snow or ice. Frostbite led the group to a large ice building.

"Alright everyone, we will be staying here for the night, Tucker and Dani will lead you to your rooms." with that said Danny turned around with Sam in his arms, walking into an ice structure down the path.

Tucker and Dani lead the teens and adults to their rooms. The inside of the ice building was completely different from the outside. Everyone expected everything to be made of ice, much to their surprise, all the rooms were fully furnished and warm even without the fur coats. Maddie and Jack try to argue that they shouldn't here but Tucker quickly shut them down by asking them if they wanted to freeze outside instead. After everyone was in their rooms Dani, Tucker, and Val all walked went to Danny and Sam to see how she was doing.


	10. Going back Home

Maddie was pacing around the room she was in, thinking about Danny. How strange he was acting and all the stuff he was able to do even thought he shouldn't be able to. It made no sense. Then the green eyes appeared in her head. Maddie started to pace more. The only thing that she could think of was that Danny was being overshadowed by a ghost. The is no other way her Danny would ever be near ghost. He should no better than to trust ghost.

"Maddie is everything alright, you been pacing for a few minutes," Jack said breaking her from her thought.

"No dear, I have some bad news." She said walking over to her husband.

"Are you taking away the fudge, please don't take the fudge," Jack said scared for his fudge addiction.

"No, I think Danny might be possessed."

"Oh, come on dear, that crazy," Jack said

"But honey didn't you see it. Before the yeti ghost showed up, Danny's eyes changed colors. A sign that someone is being possessed. Also, it would explain this entire trip. Danny has been doing things you know he shouldn't be able to do. Plus he is acting as if these ghosts were good." Maddie said trying to prove her point.

"I don't know Maddie," UnfortuantlyJack said still not sure. He really didn't want to think that Danny was possessed.

"We will have to test it when we get back Unfortunately we no longer have our weapons thanks to Danny. Well just have to hope that we can get back home. there is no tell what the ghost might do." Maddie said. Jack nodded.

It was another half-hour before Sam woke up. After she was cleared, she met up with Danny, Val, Tucker and Dani in their room. The spent most of the time talking about random things. Mostly about how to include Val in the patrols and when they could get together to train. Soon it was time for dinner.

The class was amazed at the feast before them. The long table they sat at was covered in different meats while by Sam there was some vegetable. Everyone enjoyed their meal even Danny, although Maddie would constantly glare at him from the opposite side of the table. When everyone was stuffed, they were led back to their rooms. While everyone was asleep, Maddie and Jack were thinking of ways to see if Danny was possessed. After coming up with a few ideas they finally went to sleep, ready go home.

The next morning everyone was in the dining hall waiting for Danny to come in. Sam, Tucker, and Val were sitting in some chairs messing with Dani. Danny walked in five minutes later with Frostbite right behind him.

"Alright everyone today we will be leaving the ghost zone. Frostbite has a vehicle we could use to get back to the portal and back home." All the students cheered.

"Alright come on out, we should be home in an hour," Danny said walking out. The class right behind him. During the entire ride, everyone was talking to each other excited to be out of the ghost zone. Sure enough, after an hour passed, the portal was in sight.

Soon everyone one was gone. Sam, Tucker and Val all left to go home. Dani went with Val to spent more time with her. Now all Danny had to do was deal with his parents.

"DANNY!" yelled Maddie from the basement.

"Can you come down here so we can have a talk." she continued to yell. Danny groaned walking back to the lab. Might as well get this over with now.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. I have one more chapter I'm doing before I am done with the store. I hope you enjoy and leave a review**


	11. Bye Bye Phantom

Danny groaned as he walked back to the basement. He knew that he was gonna be in another screaming match with Maddie. Danny walked down the stairs, Maddie was in the middle of the lab. Jack was nowhere to be seen. Danny thought he was probably upstairs in his secret fudge supply.

"Yes, Maddie," Danny said. A frown appeared on her face.

"Danny, I'm sorry but this is for your own good." She said. Danny looked confused before he heard a snap.

Danny looked down to see the specter deflector around his waist. Before he could try to remove it his body was filled with electricity. Danny yelled out in pain, falling to his knee's. He reached down trying to get the beat off. His eyes glowed blue when he grabbed the belt freezing it before breaking it off. Danny groaned, he always hated those things. Even though he was more resilient now than before, they stilled hurt like hell.

Breathing heavily, Danny looked up to see a barrel point to his face.

"Get out of my son spook," Maddie yelled. Danny frowned. Did they really just shock him because the thought a ghost overshadowed him. Danny tried to stand up but the gun in Maddie's hand started to hum.

"Don't even think about it, spook." She said pressing the gun to Danny's head. Danny frowned. The gun didn't scare him, they barely hurt him. He was mad that she really thought that he was being possessed.

Danny ignored her warning but instead of getting up he grabbed for the gun ripping it from her hands. He stood up only to be hit in the back by Jack with the ghost gauntlets. Danny was sent flying into a nearby table. Now the gauntlets did hurt. Danny stood back up slowly. Jack charged at Danny about to grab him but Danny ducked under him then kicked Jack into the table. Before running to the Lab door.

Maddie grabbed another ecto-blaster and chased after him trying and failing to shot him. Danny ran to his room, phasing through his door before freezing it.

"That should keep them out for a while," Danny said to himself. Danny went around the room packing some clothes into his bag and other things he thought he would need. It took five minutes to finally get everything he needed. Danny was about to fly off when suddenly Jack came through the wall. A bazooka on his shoulder, Maddie was right behind him with two blasters in her hand.

"Freeze spook," they yelled. Danny chuckled a little bit, shaking his head. He looked up at them with a smile on his face.

"You know what, I'll you guys in on a little secret of mine." He said dodging the blast from both hunters.

"I not being possessed by a ghost." Danny then transformed into his ghost form.

"I am one." Maddie and Jack stop firing and stared in shock. Danny looked at their faces and smiled some more.

"Bye-bye." with that said Danny disappeared from sight. Maddie and Jack were still staring at the spot where Danny was. The only going through their head was that Danny was phantom. Danny was a ghost.

Danny didn't fly out of the house, he stayed there for a second to see what they would do next. Danny wasn't too surprised with what they happened next. They started to talk about what to do next and how to break it to Jazz and his friends. Then they decided to do something that pissed him off. They decided that since he was a ghost, and all ghost were evil they would have to eliminate him to keep the town safe. Danny frowned when they said that. Tired of listening to them Danny went down to the lab and flew through the ghost portal.

The next day Sam woke up in a sour mood. When she got home yesterday, her parents would not let her go. They wouldn't leave her alone trying to call, doctors and other people to make sure she was alright. Sam eventually just ran to her room and locked herself inside for the night.

Sam got out her bed so that she could get ready for school. After a shower and getting dressed Sam snuck her way through the mansion to avoid her parents. She walked outside expecting to see Danny and Tucker waiting for her like normal but today she only saw Tucker.

"Hey Tucker, where's Danny?" she asked walking over to her African American friend.

"I don't know he is usually here before me. Maybe he got in trouble with Maddie and Jack." Tucker said shrugging his shoulders.

"You can say something like that." A voice said above them. They both looked up to see Danny in ghost form floating above them.

"What happened, and why are you in ghost form?" Sam asked. Danny proceeds to explain what happened yesterday. Sam was ready to go over to the Fenton home and tear into the two idiot ghost hunters that were inside. The only reason she didn't was because Danny stops her saying there was no point.

The trio started walking to school. A few minutes into the walk Val showed up along with Dani in her human form. After a few more minutes, Tucker asked Danny a question.

"Yo Danny, what are you gonna do know since they know your Phantom now." Val and Dani looked at Danny confused for a second. He explained to them what happened yesterday and had to stop Val from maiming the hunter.

After getting Val calm enough to keep walking Danny finally responded.

"I was gonna do what I planned for after graduating. Move to the ghost zone, working as Clockworks apprentice. Since I probably won't be able to go to school anymore, I decided to move ahead of schedule and move now. I already put everything in my lair." Tucker nodded.

"You better not disappear and visit us often," Val said. Danny smiled.

"Don't worry about that, I already have a plan for us to visit each other. Sam and Tucker know that I've been working on making my own portals, so yesterday I went to get a little help. When I'm able to make one I'll be able to visit whenever." Danny explained.

The group of friends was nearing the school. Danny stopped and looked at the rest of the group.

"Well, this is goodbye for now. I'll be sure to visit soon, I probably could sneak through the portal in the lab like I did this morning." Danny hugged all Tucker and Val while giving a kiss to Sam.

"Come on Dani, we should go, Cujo is probably wondering where I'm at, " Danny said motioning for the little girl. Dani nodded. She huge the group before following after Danny wave back at the group. The two Phantom walked into a nearby alley, transformed and flew off into the sky, leaving the three. Sam smiled before turning around.

"Come on guys, I don't want to be late." Tucker and Val nodded following Sam into the school.

* * *

 **This is the last chapter for Trip through the Zone. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review letting me know if you like or hated it.  
**


End file.
